Cartwright, Scott And Cooper
by MrsBuckley
Summary: Showing The Real Side To Jay's Perverted Ways, But Simon Starts To Develop Feelings For Jay... Who Will He Choose? -Building On Jay/Simon OTP
1. Chapter 1

_**Jay Cartwright. The Sex Pest. But Has Anyone Really Seen The True Side Of His Sexual Ways?**_

Its Was The Start Of A New Term At Rudge Park Comprehensive, And Jay Was Deep In Thought As He Waited For His Closest Friends: Neil, Simon And Will By The School Gate. As He Saw Them At The Kerb Opposite, He Began To Walk Slowly Towards Them, Still In The Relm Of His Daydream. Not Noticing The Girl Walking In A Vertical Direction Towards Him, Who Also Wasn't Paying Much Attention Ahead As She Stared Down At Her Feet. Eventually They Bumped Into Each Other. As Jay Suddenly Snapped Out Of His Dream, He Looked Directly To Her.

"Oh!" The Girl Jumped, Also Snapping From Her Deep Thought. Then Looking Up To See Who It Was.

Jay Gulped, As He Looked Her Up And Down. She Was A Brunette With Long Straight Hair And Full Fringe. Her Skin Was Quite Pale But Glowed In The Sun, With A Dusting Of Freckles On Her Face. As He Looked Deeper, She Had Some Make Up On, Which Made Her Eyes Stand Out. Her Uniform Was Crisp, Which Ment She Was New. This Also Explained Why He'd Never Seen Her Before! He Felt His Heart Beating Faster.

"S-Sorry! Didn't Erm, Well See You There!" He Said Nervously, Placing An Assuring Hand On Her Shoulder, Realising He Startled Her. In The Distance Will, Neil And Simon Stopped At The Kerb, Staring At Him In Amazement. "Oh, I-Its Ok" She Smiled Nervously. "Names Jay, Jay Cartwright" He Greeted, Putting Out His Hand With A Cheeky Grin. "I'm Amy, Amy Scott" She Replied, Meeting His Hand With Hers With A Gentle Shake. Her Hands Were Soft And Small Compared To His Rough And Large Ones. "So, You're New Here?" He Asked. This Was The Longest He'd Ever Spoken To A Girl, Normally He'd Scare Them Off With His Dirty Comments. "Yeah, Erm, I Don't Suppose You Know Where The Common Room Is? I'm In The Lower Sixth You See." She Smiled, Gaining More Confidence As She Spoke To Him. "Oh My God, Me Too! Course, I'll Show You!" He Beamed, Completely Forgetting About His Friends.

Amy Couldn't Believe Her Luck! A Boy Has Never Been This Interested In Her Ever! They Normally Ignore Her, Or Tease Her. But She Could Tell There Was Something Different About 'Jay'. He Was Kind, Cheeky And Was Really Fit! He Was A Bit Taller Then Her With Blonde Scruffy Hair And Blue Eyes And An Adorable, Cheeky Grin. She Thought, As She Followed Him Through The Gates And Into The School Building. She Grabbed A-hold Of His Wrist As The Made Their Way Through The Crowded Corridor And Into The Common Room. Jay Smiled As He Felt Her Grasp Around His Wrist, He Was Beginning To Enjoy The Texture Of Her Soft Hands. When They Reached The Common Room, Amy Smiled At Jay. "Sorry, I Didn't Wanna Get Lost." She Said, Looking Down At Her Feet. She Tended To Do This When She Was Nervous. "Its Alright, Where Are You From?" He Smiled As They Sat On One Of The Blue Sofas.

Amy Twiddled Her Thumbs. "Essex" She Grinned. Another Thing Amy Liked About Jay Was His Strong Cockney Accent, It Brought An Uplifting To Her Stomach. "Haha, Thought So!" He Chuckled. "I Could Tell By Your Accent!" He Smiled. "Its Sexy!" He Smirked With A Wink And A Friendly Nudge. Amy Blushed, "Thanks, I Like Yours Too" She Grinned, Nudging Him Back.

There Was A Pause. Jay Had Waited Long Enough, He Decided Now Would Maybe Be His Only Shot. He Rested His Hand On Her Knee As He Leaned In To Kiss Her. Just As They Were About To Kiss, Neil, Simon And Will Walked In On Them.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's Going On Here Then?" Simon Remarked. As Jay And Amy Quickly Resumed To Their Normal Positions. "Nothing, Guys This Is Amy, Amy This Is Simon, Neil And Will" Jay Said, Introducing His Friends. Amy Couldn't Believe What Was About To Happen! She Wished They'd Never Walked In To Stop Them. She Fancied Him A Whole Lot More Now, But Never Knew He Liked Her Too!

"Hi" She Said, Her Cheeks Blushed As She Looked Up At The Others. "Well, We've Got Lessons To Go To But, We'll See You At Break?" Will Said. "Sure, Bye." Amy Smiled. The Boys Rushed Off Just As The Bell Went. That Just Left Amy And Jay...

Amy Gathered That Her And Jay Must Be In The Same Lessons As It Appeared They Both Have A Free Period. "Where Were We?" Jay Suggested, Raising An Eyebrow As He Leaned In Once More And Planted His Lips Onto Hers. She Couldn't Believe It And Never Could He. She Giggled In Surprise As She Put Her Fingers Through His Scruffy Blonde Hair, Pulling Him Closer As Jay Placed His Hands Around Her Waist, Pulling Her Closer To Him. Amy Unlocked Her Lips For A Moment And Smiled At Jay. "I'm Gonna Go, Get A Book" She Grinned, Standing Up And Giving Him A Peck On The Cheek. Then Heading Over To The Bookcase Across From The Sofa.

Jay Struggled To Wipe The Smile Off Of His Face, As He Watched Her Walk Towards The Bookcase. He Felt His Gaze Drift To Her Arse. He Knew It Wouldn't Be Long Until His Perverted Instincts Kicked In, He Giggled To Himself As The Other Students Began To Pile In. He Looked Up To See Simon, Will And Neil Heading Towards Him.

"Alright?" Simon Said, Strangely Cheerfully. "Not Bad, Not Bad At All" He Smirked, As He Looked Towards Amy Who Was Supposedly Looking Through A Row Of Books. She Too Was Struggling To Wipe To Smile Off Her Face. She Looked At Him Out Of The Corner Of Her Eye And Saw Him Smirking To Her. She Felt Her Heart Beat Faster. The Others Looked In The Direction Of Jays View To See Amy.

"You Seem Happy! What's Up With You?" Will Said Suspiously, Looking From Jay To Amy Then Back To Jay With A Raised Eyebrow. "Nothing." Jay Blushed Looking Down At His Feet With A Smirk, Then Returning His Gaze Back To Amy. "Jay & Amy, Sitting In A Tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Simon Chanted, Will Joining Him. Neil Chuckled. "Shut Up!" He Scowled At His Friends. "Ohhhhh! Bit Touchy Bout' Your GirlFWEND?" Simon Said In A High Pitched Voice At The Word 'FWEND' With A Nudge. Jay Grinned, Not Planning To Tell His Friends About What Had Happened, In Fear Of Them Scaring Her Off.

This Was Weird Behaviour From Jay, They'd Never Seen Him Like This Before. Usually, When Simon Teased Him Like That, Jay Would Come Out With A Rude Remark About His Mum Or Shit Car. But Not This Time. He Simply Had Shrugged The Chanting Off, As If He Was Other Wise Engaged, In Amy. Amy Ran Her Fingers Through Her Hair. Jay Bit His Lip, Leaning Forward So That His Back Was Arched And His Arms Rested On His Thighs. His Friends Sniggered. But He Didn't Care, He Zoned Out Of His Friends Dull Conversation About Simons Futile Crush On Carli D'Amato. The Only Thing Jay Cared About At The Moment Was Amy.


	3. Chapter 3

*Later That Day (Afternoon)*

"Amy!" Jay Called Down The Corridor Towards Amy Who Was Walking At A Fairly Slow Pace. "A-Amy!" He Called Again As He Dodged Through The Crowds Of People. Eventually He Caught Up With Her. "Amy, Hi" He Panted, Trying His Hardest To Catch His Breath As He Placed A Slightly Sweaty Palm On Her Shoulder Causing Her To Turn To Face Him. "Oh, Hey Jay" She Grinned, Slightly Blushing. "You Alright?" She Asked As Jay Began Wiping His Sweaty Palms On His Jumper. "Much Better Now Im With You!" He Said With His Usual Cheeky Expression And A Wink. Amy Starred At Her Feet And Let Out A Nervous Giggle Causing Jay To Giggle Back At Her.

"Was There Anything In Particular You Wanted?" She Said Gently, Smiling Up At Him. "Oh, Erm Yeah. I Was Err, Just Wondering If You Erm," Jay Paused, Ruffling His Hair With Nerves And Shoving His Hands Into His Trouser Pockets. Amy Giggled. She Found Jay's Nervousness Cute. "If You Wanted To Well, Go Out With Me?" He Said With A Promising And Hopeful Look On His Face. "I Thought You'd Never Ask." She Said, Tightly Hugging Him. "Is That A Yes?" He Beamed. "Yes!" She Laughed, Her Giggles Muffled By Jays Clothing. "Get In!" He Exclaimed With A Fist Punch. Amy Sniggered, Looking Up At Him. "I Mean, Cool Cool." Jay Said, Trying To Act Cool Above His Obvious Excitement.

He Wrapped His Arms Around Her And Kissed Her On The Head. Nothing Could Ruin His Mood. Not Even His Heartless Dad Or His Pisstaking Friends. All That Mattered To Him Now Was Amy.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's Up With Jay?" Will Asked As The Three Boys Walked Down The Corridor Towards Their Lockers. "Yeah, He's Been Acting Well Weird!" Neil Agreed. "I Think It's Amy." Simon Said Sounding Slightly Concerned. "The Last Time He Got Emotionally Attached To A Girl, He Locked Himself Away For About A Week." Will Looked At Simon With A Raised Brow. "Since When Were You So Concerned About Jay's Love Life." He Remarked. "I'm Not, He's Just My Friend! Our Friend, I Have A Right To Be Concerned!" Simon Snapped, Sticking Up For Himself. It Wasn't Like He Was Jealous. He Was Just Looking Out For His Friend For God Sake! It Wasn't Like He Fancied Him Or Anything...

Simon Lay On His Bed And Starred Up At The Ceiling. Thoughts Running Through His Mind. When Suddenly His Phone Vibrated. He Picked It Up And Saw A Text From Jay. He Gulped. He Soon Plucked Up The Courage And Opened The Text Which Read: "Hi Si, Was Just Wondering If You Wanted To Come Play Football?" Simon Starred At It For A Few Seconds Then Replied: "Sure, I'll Come Meet You At You're House." He Took A Deep Breath, Pressed 'Send' And Jumped Off His Bed And Began To Get Ready.

"Alright? Jay Called Down The Street To Simon As He Headed Towards Him. "Yeah, Not Bad." Simon Croaked, Then Coughed To Clear His Throat. Jay Smiled As They Headed Down The Next Couple Of Streets And To The Park. "Will Told Me You Snapped At Him Earlier." Jay Said, Breaking The Silence. "Oh Right, He Did?" Simon Asked Concerned As To What Else He Could Have Told Him. His Hands Now Buried Into His Pockets. "Yeah, It's Ok To Be Concerned You Know. Mates Are Supposed To Look Out For Eachother." Jay Smiled Reassuringly, Placing A Consoling Arm Around Simon's Hunched Up Shoulders. He Gulped. "Yeah, Cheers Mate." He Smiled Weakly. His Feelings For Jay Were Growing Stronger By The Minute In More Places Than One...

As Time Passed, Jay And Simon Sat Beside Eachother On The Grass. Simon Could See Jay Was Sweating An Awful Lot, Which Made The Thin T-Shirt He Was Wearing Cling To His Chest. Simon Couldn't Stand Much More Of This, It Was All Getting Too Much For Him To Handle. "Simon, I've Got Some News." Jay Said, With A Small Smile. "What Is It?" Simon Said, Leaning Backwards, His Arms Resting On The Grass As He Looked At Jay. "I'm Going Out With Amy." He Said, The Smile Broadening On His Face. Simon Felt A Horrible Feeling In The Pit Of His Stomach. He Felt Like He'd Just Had His Heart Ripped Out. He Also Felt Chocked As He Spoke. "Oh, Well Done Mate." He Said Croakily, Trying To Hold Back The Tears.

It Was Dark Now As They Lay With Their Backs On The Grass, Staring Up At The Sky. Simon Rested His Hands On His Chest As He Sighed Deeply, Letting A Tear Slip Lose As It Rolled Down His Cheek. He Quickly Sniffed And Wiped It Away, Hoping Jay Wouldn't Notice. He Then Sat Up Head In His Hands. He Couldn't Contain The Tears Anymore. Jay Looked To His Friend, Sitting Up And Putting An Arm Around Him. "Si?" He Said Gently. "What's Wrong? You Can Tell Me." He Smiled Reassuringly To Simon As He Took His Hands Away From His Face And Wiped His Tears Away With The Cuff Of His Jumper, Looking At His Surprisingly Caring Friend. He'd Never Seen This Side To Jay Before. "I – I Cant." Simon Said A Fresh Tear Trickling Down His Face As He Stared Back Down To The Grass. Jay Held Him Closer, Allowing Simon To Rest His Head On His Shoulder. The Smell Of Jay's Aftershave Only Made Things Worse.

"Why Not? It Cant Be That Bad Surely!" Jay Joked. "Its Not About Me Is It?" He Continued. "You Can Tell Me Anything Simon." By The Long Silence From Simon, Jay Had Guessed It Was About Him. "Is This About The Other Day? Look I Didn't Mean-" Simon Cut Jay Off. How Many More Signs Did He Want? He Began To Get Slightly Frustrated With Jay's Ignorance. "I've Tried Everything Jay. To Get You Off Of My Mind But I Cant!" He Sobbed. "What Do You Mean?" Jay Said Worriedly, Raising An Eyebrow. "Its You Jay! I Never Realised Up Until Today, That Its Been About You All Along, The Missing Part Of Me. Not Carli, But You Jay! I Love You!" He Sniffed. Jay's Eyes Widened. "Shit…" He Said Hoarsely. Suddenly It Wasn't About Amy Anymore, It Was About Simon. The Friend He'd Always Confided In When His Dad Had Given Him A Rough Time.

"I'm Sorry." Simon Said As His Friend Took His Arm From Him And Leaned Backwards Onto His Arms As Thoughts Flew Around In His Feeble Minded Head. For Once Jay Was Stunned Into Silence. Simon Could See The Tears Welling Up In His Eyes As Jay Sighed Deeply And Took A Big Sniff Of Fresh Air Into His Lungs.


	5. Chapter 5

"You Cant Help How You Feel." Jay Said Eventually As He Sniffed. "Why, Don't You Feel The Same?" Simon Asked Sharply. "I Don't Know How I Feel Anymore Si." Jay Replied, Giving Jay The Look He Always Gave Simon When He Was About To Recall Something His Dad Had Said Or Done To Him. Simon Looked At Jay With Pity. He Knew What That Look Meant. "What's He Done Now?" Simon Asked, Huddling Closer To Console His Friend, Putting An Arm Around Him. "He- He Punched Me." Jay Sobbed, Revealing A Purple Bruise Under His Short Fringe. Simon Looked Horrified.

"How Could He Do This To You?" Simon Said, A Tear Falling Down His Face. He Couldn't Bare Seeing The Person He Loved The Most Hurt. "And He's Kicked Me Out." Jay Continued, As He Looked To Simon. "Oh, Jay." Simon Said Gently, Wiping Away Jay's Tears With The Soggy Cuff Of His Jumper. "Don't Worry, You Can Stay At Mine" Simon Smiled. Jay Pulled Out A Bottle Of Vodka From His Trousers. The Only Way Jay Could Forget His Problems Was With Alcohol.

After A Few Swigs From The Bottle Each, Jay And Simon Were Now Considerably Drunk. "You're A Great Mate, Si." Jay Said As He Smiled At Simon, Who Wouldn't Stop Looking At Jay. Time Seemed To Stop The Moment They Made Direct Eye Contact, The Moment Simon's Lips Connected With Jay's. The Kissing Was Long And Passionate And Jay Wasn't Going To Pull Away Anytime Soon And Simon Definitely Wasn't.

Eventually, Jay Pulled Away And Took His Phone From His Pocket. "What You Doing?" Simon Asked, Peering At Jay's Phone Screen Whilst Putting His Arm Around Jay's Waist. "Texting Amy, To Say It's Over." Jay Said As He Smiled To Simon. "How'd Do You Think She's Going To Take It?" Simon Asked.. "II Honestly Don't Care Anymore, Si." Jay Said, Sending The Message And Putting His Phone Back In His Pocket, Resuming Their Snogging Session.

Jay Paused. "I Know How I Feel Now." He Giggled To His New Boyfriend. Simon Returned With A Genuine Smile. "I Think We'd Better Get Home." Simon Said, Looking To His Watch. "Fuck, Its Nearly Midnight!" He Said, Jumping To His Feet. Jay Soon Followed. With That It Started Bucketing It Down With Rain. Simon Unzipped And Took Off His Jumper And Placed It Around His Boyfriend's Shoulders Then Grabbed His Hand And Rushed Them Both Back To Simon's.


End file.
